


Hunger

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Torture, Mentions of Slavery, Mutilation, semi-graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is muzzled to keep him from attacking his captors.





	Hunger

The slaver makes the mistake of getting into Hux's face when he tries to intimidate him, so really, the slaver only has himself to blame. Hux is almost certain that said slaver will lose that eye. He only wishes he had had more time to fully insure that the slaver lost his eye. Either way, it certainly will not hurt the slaver's already ugly countenance.  
  
The now-dry blood on Hux's chin is beginning to itch but the muzzle that covers nearly all of Hux's lower face prevents him from cleaning it off. There are also a couple of hairs in Hux's mouth, eyelashes or eyebrows, Hux is not sure. Spitting is next to impossible with the way that the muzzle actually somewhat holds his jaw shut. Still, Hux tries to work them off his tongue and to his lips and lets himself drool in the hopes of ridding his mouth of them. It is not as if a little extra saliva being added to the blood on his chin is going to actually make the itching worse.  
  
The muzzle, he finds rather quickly after the adrenaline rush of mauling the slaver had faded, also presses uncomfortably into the bridge of his nose. Something that makes breathing more of a task. With his hands bound behind his back, he can only press his chin into his shoulder to try to take some of the pressure off his nose. He supposes he should be grateful that his captors had not decided to remove his teeth instead.  
  
The slavers do not remove the muzzle or his other bindings for the entire time that Hux is with them. They probably hope that the lack of food and water will make Hux compliant. It only makes him want to rip a few choice pieces of flesh from them to devour. When on the fourth day they decide to give him some fluids through a drip, Hux is only moderately surprised to find that the urge to maul them gets stronger. Unfortunately for him - and fortunately for them - he has not been able to work any of his bindings loose.  
  
By the time the First Order finally tracks down the ship that Hux is being held on, Hux is delirious with hunger. He cannot keep from weakly trying to snap at the hands close to his face when the muzzle is removed in an attempt to satisfy the hunger gnawing at his belly. The burn of a sedative being injected brings a wave of panic that makes him want to sink his teeth into someone's hand or throat. But then sedative does its work and Hux falls into sleep with the taste of blood in his mouth.   
  
It is a several days before he is discharged from the medical bay and able to resume his duties. He is pleased to find that some of the slavers were captured alive and are in holding cells aboard the Finalizer. Hux decides that he will satisfy the urge he had had on the slaver’s ship. When he enters the first slaver's cell, he carefully folds his uniform shirt before placing it on the floor near the door to the first slaver's cell to avoid getting blood on it. He is pleased to see that the slaver had indeed lost that eye. He is even more thrilled at the prospect of the slaver losing more.


End file.
